Surprise?
by BlackKnight0127
Summary: We all know Jane's dad wa reckless. He was reckless enough by giving Jane custody of a thirteen year old girl, who just so happens to be his sister! How will Jane cope with typical thirteen year old girl problems, with attitude and Mentalist abilites to boot! Not to mention her habit about trying to get him and Lisbon together... But will just might work? Who knows, its Jane's Sis
1. Chapter 1

Surprise?

Jane was sitting at his desk. Yes, his desk. He was saring off into space, wondering how he could annoy his fellow teammates today.

"Ummm, excuse me, sir? Can you tell me where I might find a Mister Patrick Jane? Its, ummm, urgent." came a confident voice over in the door way, but the stutters gave away that the person was extermely nervous. Jane turned his head to see a girl, thirteen or fourteen years of age. She had Sandy Blond curls cascading across her face. She had brillent Sky Blue eyes. She was small for her age and,guessing by the wear on her cut-off jeans and tanktop, she didn't come from money. She was extermely tan, but not tan enough to look like she was Mexican or Indian. She had an air of confidence, but it was a sly confidence. She was extermely intelligent, by a look in her seemed to peirce your soul with every gaze she gave you. Jan had finished his mental observation in ten seconds. He gave the girl a curious glance and said

"This is him, how may I help you? Are looking for directions to Kansas?"

"Uh, no. And I'm not from Kansas, so your Mentalization was a bit off, Patrick Delaruse Jane." the girl said with a smirk Knowing that his middle name caused him much trouble when he was a boy. He kept his expressed well gaurded, though the girl was able to detected some internal cringe when she said his middle name.

"Who are you?" he asked, giving me a slight glare.

"Blane's the name, and being a Mentalist is my game. It was my ticket to fame, though I had a little shame. I have a question, I do indeed. Answer me this riddle, and you just may be, The best menatlist I have ever seen. Your father has been wild. He was once mild, till you ran away. 'With the love his life' Dad used to say. He said it with mockery and vain. It was always you he seemed to blame. Never was with happy, he was always with shame. He had another child, after you ran away. But alas, that poor child was slayed. He waited for fifteen years till he had another. The fella child turned out to be a Bella. Your looking at her, do you see? Me-oh-my, have a run out of rymes." Blane finished her poem and waited for it to process through Jane's mind. "I have a...a sister?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Bingo."


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise

"Lisbon!" he called Blane's hand, dragging her over to a little office on the over on the other side of the room. 'Lisbon was up and out of her chair by the team Jane barged into the room and shoved Blane towards her. After that, Jane proceded to run up the stairs to 'his' attic and slam the door shut.

"Dad said he would act like that." sighed Blane, rubbing her temple as if trying to fend off a headache. Lisbon was still trying to process what she had just seen. Jane NEVER acted like that, unless Red John was messing around again. She gave a glance over to the girl, who had her head down. Lisbon walked over to her and asked in a gentle voice:

"What's your name?"

"Blane, Blane Jane. Can you believe it? Mom and Dad were never good with names. I mean, look at Patty! Patrick Jane, obviously insane. Could they not come up with a worse name, other than mine?" Blane gave a sad laugh, and walked over to the door. "Well, I guess I better find a circius, Surely someone will take a 'mindreader'" she finished putting air quotes around mindreader.

"Wait, you're Jane's sister?" Lisbon asked grabbing the girl's hand.

"Yeah, full blood, can you believe it? Mom gave birth to Jane when she was... Fifteen? Dad was seventeen. Man, were their parents MAD! They, ummm, they gave Jane to my dad and went to find another circius. When they couldn't find one, they made dad marry her. Jane was two? I don't remember, but Jane was young when the 'Divorced'. Basically, Mom and Dad started to bang other people. When Jane ran off with my sister-in-law, Dad was heartbroken. He and mom had another kid, but he was a stillborn. Dad kinda went off on his own for a while and when he came back, after fifteen years, and they had another child. And you're looking at her. Thirteen years later, to the day, the circius was destroryed. Only two survivors. Me and a kid 'round my age named Aaron. Best friend, sweet kid. Went a little A-wall, and ran off. That was three days ago. I knew I had a brother, so I went to a Library and found him on a sherch engine. Works for CBI, it said. I was actually few blocks away from here, but I got scared. Waited fro two days to get my ego up. Now I'm here." she finished her little speech and sank down to the floor. Lisbon stared at the girl for a few seconds. She walked over to the door and yelled

"Cho! Come here and make sure she doesn't leave!" Cho walked over to the office and crouched down and asked her:

"Do you like to read?" the girl grinned and said,

"I do, but I like card games better. You in?" Lisbon shook her head and laughed.'She id defintley Jane's sister'. She walked out her office and towards the attic stairs. She was going to straighten Jane out, one way or another.


End file.
